warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forming of Lakeclan Series (Aquamarine1212)
The Forming of Lakeclan Series is a five-book series by Aquamarine1212. It follows several different cats, but mainly focuses around Lakewater and his journey leading the newly-formed Lakeclan. The series was posted on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki in 2013. Click here to read the series. Summary The cats around the lake hold a meeting and choose their new leader, Lakewater. Viperfire, angry that he was not chosen, splits off from the rest and begins to build his own clan, Flameclan. Lakeclan learns of their ancestors, Waterclan, and Flameclan learn of theirs, Fireclan. Lakewater and Mistwind start to build a family, but Viperfire then declares war on Lakeclan. Lakeclan and Flameclan engage in battle, with Lakeclan ultimately winning the battle and Viperfire being killed. The lake is put into a crippling drought after the war, and Lakeclan becomes stuck at the bottom of the lakebed. In order to escape, they dig tunnels underneath the lake to get back out. Airwind stays behind to seal off the tunnel on the surface and prevent flooding. When Lakeclan finally makes it out, Airwind reveals that he has survived and escaped the dry lakebed. While Lakeclan were absent, a group of rogue cats moved into their territory. In order to keep their newly-claimed territory, the rogues kidnap Hiddenshadow and Robinwing. Lakeclan teams up with Flameclan in order to scare the rogues out of their territory and save the two warriors. Later on, a huge group of cats comes into the territory. These cats are part of four clans. Lakeclan realizes they can't fight them off, and they hide in the tunnels under the lake, learning to hunt on fourclan territory during the night and in secret. A while after Lakeclan moves under the lake, Snakefoot, Viperfire's heir, begins to see Viperfire in his dreams. Viperfire convinces him to follow in his pawsteps and carry out his revenge against Lakewater. When the time comes however, Snakefoot can't follow through and chooses loyalty to his clan over loyalty to his kin. Lakewater then speaks to the ghost form of Viperfire and convinces him to change his ways. They are attacked by the real villain, Ghost - the leader of the Shadowy Forest. Viperfire tackles Ghost and saves Snakefoot, but Lakewater dies. Lakewater and Viperfire are then given places in the ancestors and rest among the stars, side-by-side. Books Lakeclan's Beginning For season upon season, the cats living around the lake have lived apart and alone, fending for only themselves. But when a tom named Lake rises to power and begins to build a clan, nothing will ever quite be the same. Bitter feelings arise, and Lakeclan may just find that it has already made a vicious enemy. Lake and Flame Meet Tensions are high as Flameclan prepares to wage war against Lakeclan, and Viperfire's hatred is only growing stronger. Lakewater knows that a storm is coming, one he fears he cannot stop. But just how far is Viperfire willing to go to defeat Lakeclan? Days of Dirt Drought plagues Lakeclan, and soon every cat is growing sick from lack of water and inhaling dust. But when the entire lake dries up, Lakeclan is left in despair. Not a drop of rain has fallen since Viperfire's death. When they venture onto the dried lake and become trapped in the pit, there is only one way out. Down. Sunlight Lakeclan has finally escaped the suffocating underground tunnels and made it back to the surface. But in their absence, things have changed. There are new, strange cats settling around the lake, some hostile and some passive. But as Lakeclan tries to adapt, they may find two of their warriors in mortal danger. Returning Flame Just when Lakeclan thinks they've finally secured their new, secret home, Viperfire's only son begins to rise in Flameclan. Lakewater's fears that he may follow in Viperfire's paws, and Snakefoot must make the hardest decision of his life: loyalty to clan or loyalty to kin? Characters Main Characters *Lakewater *Viperfire Major Characters *Hiddenshadow *Snakefoot *Mistwater *Cloudsky *Pebblesplash *Airwind Supporting Characters *Robinwing *Sunsetstorm *Amberlight *Flamefire *Softsky Trivia * The Forming of Lakeclan Series later served as an inspiration for the Lakeclan Series, which began as a rehash of this series. See Also * Lakeclan Character Specials Category:Fanfictions Category:Aquamarine1212